Crimson Tears
by CrimsonTearsKK
Summary: Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Child Abuse! Bad Things! NO SLASH! Harry is a cutter, and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn’t hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close. and then Snape fi
1. Preview should i continue?

Title: Crimson Tears Rating: R  
  
I am not J.K. Rowling. So I don't make any money off of this, So don't SUE ME!!  
  
Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Bad Things! NO SLASH! Harry is a cutter, for many years and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn't hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close and Snape starts the notice and wonder why and he finds out there secret and their home life.... And interesting stuff enclosed!! ~*TRIGGERING*~ this is not meant for anyone trying to quit anything.... Especially Cutting!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry's  
  
There is a boy with black hair in a small barren room, with just a bed to prove someone lived there. This boy was Harry Potter, and at the moment he was having a terrible nightmare.... He woke up screaming and his uncle storms in, "what the hell do you think you are doing, trying to wake the whole neighborhood" and his uncle brings a fist down on his stomach, and says "Answer me, boy!" and Harry starts saying "sorry, it won't happen again" over and over, and his uncle hit him a few more times, and then left to get more sleep.  
  
Harry sat there wide awake he can't go back to bed, he couldn't watch Sirius fall through the veil again. He gets desperate and pulls out the knife he has hidden under the loose floorboard. He slowly pulls up his sleeve; you can see all the scars there, crisscrossing each other. The long one deep one down his arm was for Sirius, the night he tried to take his life, but his Aunt, caught him, and she was a nurse and she healed his wounds before it killed him, ever since she looked at him differently. But at the moment that won't concern him right now. He takes the knife and puts it on his arm, and starts to vision Sirius falling down the veil over and over again, he presses down hard on the knife and drags it slowly across, and river of blood start seeping out of his wound, and he starts feeling calmer and he takes the knife again places in lower on his arm, and quick and deep he cuts other mark on his arm, the blood slowly fills the cut and drips down his arm, he looks down at his arm and it is now starts to bleed rather quickly. With the blood goes he concerns, he no longer think of Sirius.... This is his escape from reality.  
  
He looks at the clock and realizes that he should be waking up in a few hours, so he goes to his trunk, and he goes to his secret compartment and he pulls out a cigarette and grabs a lighter, he sits memorized at his secret compartment a year earlier, he had no need for this compartment, now, sat his pipe, a bag of weed, a few packs of cigarettes, also a few cans of chew for those nights he couldn't smoke, and next to the cans were a few boxes of razors; the sleek little silver ones that can hide easy in your pockets for such easy access, in those times of need. He started to think when he first smoked pot, ~*Flashback*~ He had to go to the store for the Dursleys, and he saw a girl wearing all black, and this was he first person he saw that wasn't Dudley's friend, so he said "hi" to her and they start talking and hanging out, and she introduced him to weed a few days later, and that was the first time he escaped reality.... It was so addicting he needed more, and she did that. And He was for the first time allowed to show her his true self and that he did.... He started wearing all black, he started smoking pot on a regular basis and also started smoking so if people asked what that smoke was he can say his cigarettes were the cause of it, and then he discovered that one little pouch of chew, made him feel drunk and completely disordered so he started that, too. He was turning into a very dark person. The person the sorting hat warned him about, the Slytherin side to Harry Potter. ~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Ok this is a preview, if you like it , you must review because I won't continue unless people like it, or does it sounds completely weird, not sure... tell me what you think!! 


	2. Is Someone a little Worried?

Title: Crimson Tears Rating: R Chapter Title: Is someone a little worried?  
  
I am not J.K. Rowling. So I don't make any money off of this, So don't SUE ME!!  
  
Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Bad Things! NO SLASH!  
  
Harry is a cutter, and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn't hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close and Snape starts the notice and wonder why and he finds out there secret and their home life.... And interesting stuff enclosed!! ~*TRIGGERING*~ this is not meant for anyone trying to quit anything.... Especially Cutting!!!  
  
He woke up the next day to the Aunt Petunia's shrill voice yelling, "Harry get you lazy arse up!" He gets up, and noticed his sleeve was slightly undone, and saw the cuts that were just recently made that night, they glared at him. The bright red screamed out against his pale white skin... showed his cried different tears than most people he cried crimson tears. His Aunt's voice forced his thoughts to the back of his mind... temporarily. He walked down stairs to start cooking breakfast, after about 20 minutes, he has toast, eggs and bacon ready to be consumed by his greedy relatives. And right on queue, Uncle Vernon and Dudley raced down the stairs, into the kitchen, and started into their breakfasts. In the middle of breakfast, Vernon announced that Dudley would go to work with him for the day. After Vernon said this Dudley whined "I don't want to go, I want to watch TV and relax!" At this the moment, Harry had to keep a straight face because he was tempted to laugh. He uncle bribed Dudley with new video games and more money, and Dudley ended up going.  
  
After both Dudley and Vernon left for work, His Aunt let down her mask and she saw Harry limping around and what looked like blood stains on his shirt right by his wrist. She was very worried about Harry ever since she had to heal that self-inflicted wound on his arm that was probably an attempt at suicide. Since that time he seemed to be getting worse instead of better... he was eating less than usual, he was very quiet which seemed normal but he doesn't talk at all, he at least used to talk, she could smell the odor of smoke on him, that suggest drugs along with cigarettes and that he is practicing self mutilation. This was the time to try to help him while her husband and son were out.  
  
"Harry, dear?" Harry was shocked to hear this especially coming from his Aunt's mouth and then the inevitable was added "I think we need to talk." Harry was getting a little scared his aunt never showed anything but hatred to him well except that night... he started to think maybe this was just because of that night. So Harry answered "About what?" Harry thought maybe she would just give up and let him be but no that would be nice but instead she replied with "About the way you have been behaving."  
  
"And what about it?" Harry asked, trying to play the innocent note.  
  
"Harry stop trying to play innocent, you know what I am talking about" "Okay, I know"  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Harry"  
  
"Hmmm... nope not really"  
  
"How about those blood stains on your shirt?"  
  
"Ummm... those aren't blood stains" oh shit, oh shit was going through his mind... she knew and she was actually worried, what is going to happen.  
  
"Then what are they?"  
  
"Hmmm.... I don't know"  
  
"Oh really, I happen to think they are blood stains from self-inflicted wounds on your wrist... which lots of people like to call self-mutilation."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then what is, Harry, I am worried about you, you seem to be so withdrawn more so than ever, and after you come back in from thinking, you reek of smoke, and your not eating that much at all"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Harry you are leading a path of life that will end up nowhere, you have got to stop."  
  
"I am fine... and its none of your concern" Harry started to get angry.  
  
"Harry, it is my concern, you live under my roof"  
  
"Yet you let me get hurt under your roof and then try to talk to me about my decisions... well guess what its my body and I will do as I please with it... please just give me my chores and let me be done with this shit."  
  
His Aunt was flabbergasted "Ok, go weed the garden and mow the lawn, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I will be here"  
  
"As if, I need to go to my room to change clothes, is that okay?"  
  
"Its fine, just get your chores done by the time your uncle gets home, or you know what will happen and just to let you know I can't stop him, I want to but I can't"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Harry raced to his room, and opened the secret compartment, and grabbed his pipe and a couple of nugs, also his lighter, if he had to work outside, he might as well be stoned, so he won't have to think about it. He changed his shirt and ran back outside to avoid Petunia as much as possible.  
  
He walked out to the shed to get the lawn mower, he pulled out his pipe, loaded the bowl and then lighted his lighter, and held the pipe to his mouth and lowered the flame to the bowl and sucked in deeply as the smoke filtered through his mouth and start to burn his throat... he held it as long as he could, he flicked off the lighter, and opened his carb, to clean the rest of the smoke out, and then blew the smoke out, and started to cough, a perfect sign of knowing you have good weed. He repeated that a few more time, until he was completely stoned then he got the lawn mower and started mowing the grass.  
  
As he mowed slowly he could imagine the grass being swept under the blade and cut just perfectly, and he made sure not to miss any spots, and then had to start weeding the garden, and which he did, he was just still in relaxation zone, and it was great, and he managed to finish everything, just in the nick of time, no extra beating for not finishing his chores, but he uncle always thinks of something.  
  
Okay, Thank all of you that read the last chapter and reviewed it, I hope you will all like this chapter too.... I know it took forever but I have been busy and I thought people didn't really like it. So that's why it took me so long, but I wrote this chapter for everyone, but I won't write another one until I get 10 new reviews for this chapter, that way I feel a little appreciated and this isn't going to waste.  
  
Ok, I must say this, if you don't like any of these topics then don't read the damn story ok.... And all of the stuff Harry or Draco is going to do, will usually have some link to what is happening in mine, except for the abuse. Many people have asked if I cut, well the answer is yes, the description of Harry's arms are basically mine, and so on and so on, plus the secret compartment I have mine own and it has everything I said except not a whole bag of weed, just maybe a little here and there. Okay that is good for now.  
  
NiaSphinx ~ thanks for all of your advice on to make it better, I hope I did better this time, but then you would have to thank my beta.  
  
Slytherin2006 ~ thank you so much for reviewing, and thanks for the compliments  
  
Wyall Jared ~ hope you like this chapter, its evolving more each and every day in my mind  
  
Apersonsreasoning ~ thanks I hope you like my Dark Harry  
  
SweetHoney863 ~ thanks, I am glad you love my story, please continue reviewing  
  
MyGildedCage ~ thanks so much (blushes) your review made me feel all good inside, please review again.  
  
Sword Wielder - Firebreath ~ thanks for the compliment, I will try to make them longer, but you guys must remember I write on impulse at almost all times  
  
yashin ~ without you reviewing I would have probably forgot a little sooner about updating, so thank you very much, and maybe a few readers might thank you.  
  
Steph ~ I answered all the questions above expect the Goth thing... no I am not goth..... but thanks so much for being my beta, your great and thanks for putting up with me, and reading my stuff. 


	3. Getting Away From Vernon

Title: Crimson Tears Rating: R Chapter Title: Getting Away from Vernon  
  
I am not J.K. Rowling. So I don't make any money off of this, So don't SUE ME!!  
  
Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Bad Things! NO SLASH!  
  
Harry is a cutter, and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn't hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close and Snape starts the notice and wonder why and he finds out there secret and their home life.... And interesting stuff enclosed!! TRIGGERING this is not meant for anyone trying to quit anything.... Especially Cutting!!!  
  
Okay everyone sorry this took so long, I didn't mean it too. But my computer died, and I couldn't type or post for 2 or 3 months now, but now its all back and running and I have written over 15 pages. But doesn't mean I am going to type them all in this chapter.  
  
A car pulls up into Privet Drive #4; a large fat man gets out and slams the door. He is pissed; he had a bad day at work and was convinced that his nephew had something to do with it.  
  
Harry was inside lying on his bed, waiting for his uncle to get home. He got done with his chores early, so he was just relaxing a little. He forgot his uncle didn't allow him to rest and he would later pay for it.  
  
His uncle came into the house, and first thing he said is "Petunia, where is the boy?" and Petunia answered "He went to his room." Uncle Vernon got even more pissed thinking "that damn boy is relaxing and not working like everyone else does." He reached the Harry's door in a record time. He slowly opened in, in hope catching him doing something he shouldn't be doing.  
  
Harry realized the door was being open and jumped up out of his bed. "Oh shit." Harry was thinking, I am so screwed. Then came his uncle's voice "So boy you think you can do anything in this house?" Harry was afraid to answer, so he kept his eyes on the floor. Vernon screamed "Answer me, boy" Harry mumbles "No, sir" Vernon grins evilly "That's what I thought, now to make sure you learned this, I am going to teach you what happens when you disobey me" Harry stands still, and closes his eyes, waiting for that punch to come, not trying to defend himself that just gets him in more trouble. Crack..... His uncle's fist brought him harshly out of his thoughts, Crack.... Another hit throws him to the floor. But that didn't stop his uncle; he just kept on punching as Harry started to drift away until all he saw was black.  
  
Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor  
  
Draco is lying on his bed. When the door comes flying open and his father storms in, "Draco" he announces. Draco gets up to greet him, the proper way "Yes, sir". Lucius smiling and says "The Dark Lord wishes for you to join him" Draco started panicking but you could never tell from his face. "But Father I am not even out of school" Draco reminds his father. Lucius annoyed "This is a great honor for you, the Dark Lord usually waits until you have finished school, but you're a special case, so don't argue." Draco was trying to remain cool.... He thought he wouldn't have to do this for another year. "Father, I am afraid I will have to decline the offer." Lucius got pissed and yelled "What did you just say to me, Idiot Boy!" Draco calmly once again said "I will have to decline the offer; I will not be joining the Dark Lord." Lucius gave an evil laugh and said "You really have no choice" Draco is getting un-nerved and said "I am not going to join the Dark Lord and that is final, if you make me, I will just kill myself, I will NEVER become a deatheater." Lucius couldn't let his own son take his life, so he did the one thing that would save him. "Draco, consider yourself disowned, you will never be allowed on these grounds again, pack all of your stuff and leave, now" Lucius was about to leave when he turned around, "Just to let you think this is not the easy way and you should never talk back to me..... Crucio" Draco within stood a minute of the curse standing up and then collapsed on the ground but he refused to scream, he bit his lower lip instead, he could take the blood on his tongue, he trashed around hit his head and all went black.  
  
Back to Harry  
  
Harry finally starts seeing lights again and realizes his uncle is gone and he is lying in a pool of his own blood. He gets up slowly and stands on his feet. He gets dizzy and has to close his eyes just to remain standing. He takes off his shirt and cleans up the blood as best as possible. He grabs another shirt and lies down and falls asleep as peacefully as he could.

The end........

Now that would just be mean after making you wait so long so I will combine chapter 4 into chapter 3.... Would that make you all happy???? And finally Draco is in the story!!  
  
Harry wakes up to a loud thud at his door. "Wake up, you lazy ingrate" Harry sat up and felt a sharp, knifelike pain in his stomach, he lifted his shirt. "Fuck, he broke a couple of ribs" Harry took a second too long and heard another pound on his door. "Boy, don't make me come in there. Harry got up and walked as fast as he could to the door. He opened it to see his uncle waiting for him. His uncle grabbed the back of his neck "What the fuck took you so long" Harry whimpered "Sorry, sir it won't happen again". His uncle gave him an evil grin "Yes, it won't just to make sure" still holding the back of Harry's neck. He picked him up and threw him down the stairs. Harry just was concentrating on not passing out. He felt a snap in his arm and his ankle, and few other places; he was using all of his power to not pass out. Finally he stopped rolling down the stairs and laid in a heap on the floor. Harry knew he had to get up otherwise it would be much worse, he got on his knees, raised his body, stood on his good ankle, and forgot about the other one and put pressure on it and collapsed again. He stood up again slower and grabbed the wall for support and tried to hop along to the kitchen, but it didn't work in time. Uncle Vernon saw him and yelled "What the hell are you doing? Will you ever learn to behave?" Harry whimpers "I think I broke my ankle, I can't walk" Uncle Vernon gets mad and yells "I will show you a broken ankle, and stepped on Harry's ankle. Harry whimpered and his uncle then jumps on it, and he screamed. His uncle yells "Don't scream or you will regret it" and he punches him the in stomach. Harry wants to scream but he bits his lower lip, and is falling fast in to the black he sees before he eyes.  
  
While Harry is unconscious and Uncle Vernon still beating him to a bloody pulp, Petunia walks down the stairs, never seeing the abuse this close before shrieks "Vernon, stop that right now" Vernon yells "Petunia, mind your own business, and get out of here" Instead of fleeing like she used to do, she stood her ground and yelled "NO, I am sick and tired of Harry suffering, and how I have to teach him bad, because you told me to, and I was scared of you. But I am no longer afraid of you, now get off of him....NOW" Vernon got tired of her talking and walked right up to her, stared her in the eye and said "Scared, now?" Petunia stood her ground "No." Vernon punched her in the face "How about now?" Petunia was stunned but stood her ground as her eye started to bruise "No, and now I am leaving and never coming back." She picked Harry up off the ground she thought it was going to be hard but he was so small it was easy for her to pick him up. She yelled "Dudley, come down here" Uncle Vernon came up to her, "You will not leave me, either will Dudley or the boy" Tired of fighting Petunia laid down Harry and grabbed the vase nearby and just knocked him clean out. Dudley just came down the stairs as his mom hit his dad over the head. Dudley looked at the whole scene and was all "Did dad hit you too?" Petunia sighed and said "Yeah, he did and now we are leaving, Will you help me carry Harry?"  
  
After they walked out of the house, Petunia realized she didn't have anyway to go. She had to go to her last resort, to ask Harry. Harry was just finally coming back to consciousness. Petunia asked Harry "Where can we go, I have no where to go?" Harry barely whispered "The Leaky Cauldron." "Harry, what is the Leaky Cauldron? Or how do we get there?" Harry spoke a little louder this time "By the Knight Bus" "How do we get there?" Harry reached his hand in his shirt and pulled out his wand. "Good thing this wasn't broken falling down the stairs" Harry reaches his arm out and the Purple 3-story bus came crashing right by him. Stan came out announcing the prices, and Harry spoke out, he was now standing with support from his cousin and aunt. "Stan, we don't have any money on us, but if you take me to the Leaky Cauldron, I can visit Griggotts and send it to you." "Are you Harry Potter?" "Yes, I am" "This ride will be on the house, it looks like you got into a fight" "Yeah, just a little one" They are climbed on the bus and traveled to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stated "I am really....." Dumbledore was standing right there waiting for him. Harry was shocked. "How did you know I was here?" "The wards at your house told me you left the protected area, and I figured you would come here." "Oh" Harry kind of mumbled. "Now, Harry why do you look so beaten up?" "I fell down the stairs" Petunia, who had a purple bruise growing around her eye, spoke up and said "Now Harry don't lie, Vernon did that to him and also the bruise around my eye" Dumbledore looked a little shocked and depressed and said "Petunia, it's about time you remember your past."


	4. Petunia's Past part I

Title: Crimson Tears Rating: R Chapter Title: Getting Away from Vernon

I am not J.K. Rowling. So I don't make any money off of this, So don't SUE ME!!

Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Bad Things! NO SLASH!

Harry is a cutter, and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn't hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close and Snape starts the notice and wonder why and he finds out there secret and their home life.... And interesting stuff enclosed!! TRIGGERING this is not meant for anyone trying to quit anything.... Especially Cutting!!!

I am sorry for the long wait, well I got busy in a bunch of other things, but the reviews still keep on coming so here I go. I hope this will be good enough.

Chapter 5

Petunia stuttered "What about my past? I know my past"

Dumbledore smiled and replied "Only what you wanted to remember, now its time to know the whole truth"

"Why now?" She asked shocked

"Because it will be the your only defense and you only chance to live and to keep everyone safe from harm"

"Ok, I think I am ready now" She says it bravely, hoping she will believe that she is ready.

"How do you want to go about this? I can cast a spell that will give your back your memories or I can just tell you first."

"Ummm… I think… maybe… Cast the spell, so I can be somewhat prepared"

"Magicus novusum crescere adipiscor coortus"

A bright white light shot out of his wand, and surrounded Petunia completely, it lifted her up off the ground and totally consumed her body, and she came down, looking different no longer looking like the horse-faced woman, but just as Lily would have looked but instead of brilliant green eyes, her eyes were a light blue that fit perfectly for her. Time came to a complete halt when that happened, as they watch Petunia watch his life through moments, remembering things she thought never happened, and worst of all the pain that drove her away form the wizarding world.

After the bright light died down and Petunia was once again standing on the ground, she was looking around until her eyes landed on a closet, she walked over to it. Slowly opened it, and found what she was looking for, her wand. Still a little dazed, she spoke slowly. "I can't believe… that this… is all back, its feel like a dream, and I never want to wake up"

Dudley is scared watching his mom, she is mumbling. The words are coming out slow and deep, and his mom didn't look anything like his mom. Scared he just barely speaks "Mom, are you okay?"

His mom just smiles and answers "Dudley, hunny, I am fine but there is stuff you need to know about me. For starters I am witch and I went to Hogwarts."

Dudley and Harry's mouth dropped to the floor and uttered "What are you talking about?"

Petunia just smiles at their reaction and answers calmly, "Back then I was proud to be a witch, so proud that I was sorted into Slytherin, none of the family was supposed to be in Slytherin, but they still loved and accepted me. Even though Lily was quite disappointed that I wasn't in Gryffindor with her, we were still good friends. But as happy as I was, the war was all around us, and I gave my heart to someone who I hoped would protect me, but before long, I found I gave my love to an evil man… I thought I could never love again, I just wanted to hide away, so I asked Dumbledore to take away my powers and also my memories of everything and even asked to have a glamour so I can begin a complete new life. The grudge I had against him went out to everything magical even though I could remember I knew one thing I hated magic."

Harry started to understand a little bit and asked "Who was the man?"

Petunia answered "He was a bad mad that gave his life to you-know-who…"

Harry cut in "Voldermort, his name is Voldermort "

Petunia winced "ok, Voldermort, but you probably wouldn't know him…. But his name is…….

I know you will all hate me….. but hey…… you guys can wait a little longer… sorry took so long been really busy and all with everything like a little time to read no time to write well I did but I need to type more hopefully a new chapter will be up in a week..

P.S. not beta-ed…. My msn won't work!


	5. Petunia's Past part II

**Title:**** Crimson Tears**

**Rating: ****R**

**Chapter Title:** **Petunia's Past II**

**I am not J.K. Rowling. So I don't make any money off of this, So don't SUE ME!**

**Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Bad Things! NO SLASH!**

**Harry is a cutter, and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn't hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close and Snape starts the notice and wonder why and he finds out there secret and their home life... And interesting stuff enclosed! TRIGGERING this is not meant for anyone trying to quit anything... Especially Cutting!**

_I am sorry for the long wait, well I got busy in a bunch of other things, but the reviews still keep on coming so here I go. I hope this will be good enough. And once again very sorry, its just I am raising 2 kids now, and its more difficult to find any time to write._

**Petunia's Past part II**

_**Petunia winced "ok, Voldermort, but you probably wouldn't know him…. But his name is Severus Snape.**_

Harry was shocked and said "Professor Snape?"

"Professor? What are you talking about"

"He is my Potions Professor, He teaches here"

"Here as in here now"

"Yes but he might be on vacation"

"We have to leave, NOW"

At this Dumbledore jumped in. "Petunia, Severus became a spy shortly after you left, I trust him, you should give him a second chance."

Just then Severus walks in, and says "Potter is no longer at his house, Voldermort found out the location and attacked, killed everyone in the house, but Potter wasn't there" Just then he realized Potter was there along with his precious Petunia.

He stopped and gasped "Petunia?"

"Yes, Severus"

" I thought I would never see you again, I thought you died on the raid of the house"

" No, the only person that was left there was my ex-husband" Not feeling any sadness of her ex-husband's untimely death.

"Oh, well my condolences to your late husband"

"Oh stop acting formal, I am not sad at the moment of my husband's death"

" I thought you hated me"

"Dumbledore just told me, you are a spy, so I will give you one more chance"

"I never stopped loving you, What happened to your eye?"

Harry had enough, he got up making sure to only stand on his good ankle. "okay, well if that's it I will be going now"

Dumbledore spoke up "where are you leaving to?"

"Right now anywhere but in this room"

"You should go to hospital wing, you need to be checked over"

"I am fine"

Petunia interrupted "You are not fine"

"Yes, I am"

"Walk then" Petunia suggested

Harry being full of pride, start limping towards the door, got a little to confident, and leaded too much on his bad ankle, and collapses to the ground.

"That's what I thought, I will go up with you"

"No way, you just now start acting like you care, and all of a sudden you think I am going to let you help me in any way, I did fine on my own before, I can do it again"

Harry struggled to get back up and limped his way to the Hospital Wing.

Sometime on the 30-minute limp, he stopped and put a concealing charm on his cuts on his arm just the self inflicted ones. It usually is a faster walk, but with his crushed ankle, he was lucky to even make it at all.

_**Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor**_

Draco was being to wake up, he felt extreme pain radiating though his body. Having to put that aside, He had to leave now to the only place that was safe Hogwarts. He found his wand and whispered the spell to pack everything in his trunk then shrunk the trunk. Went to his fireplace grabbed floo powder, he threw into the fire, when it turned a bright green, he stepped in and said "Hogwarts, Severus's Quarters, password Petunia" He landed in Severus's quarters and passed out on the floor. His last thought was "I'm finally safe."

_Sorry its short, but its late, and my mom will get mad if she hears me, but I knew I had to add this._


	6. Dudley a wizard?

Title: Crimson Tears

Rating: R

Chapter Title: Dudley a wizard?

I am not J.K. Rowling. So I don't make any money off of this, So don't SUE ME!

Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Bad Things! NO SLASH!

Harry is a cutter, and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn't hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close and Snape starts the notice and wonder why and he finds out there secret and their home life... And interesting stuff enclosed! TRIGGERING this is not meant for anyone trying to quit anything... Especially Cutting!

I am sorry for the long wait, well I got busy. I went to college and I had lots of responsibilities and I got stuck and didn't know what to write but I am hopefully going to keep up on this and work on it when I have spare time. I hope you like this chapter.

Back to the story

Harry finally made it to the Hospital Wing and went and sat on the nearest bed. Upon hearing the door open. Poppy walked out to see if there was anyone there, seeing a very badly injured boy on the last bed, made her wonder who that could be since its in the middle of summer. Poppy hurried over there and saw that is was in fact Harry Potter. She asked "Harry, what happened?"

Harry responded with "I got hurt at my uncle's house, can you please just heal me?"

"What hurts Harry? How did you get these injuries?"

"Everything, I think I have a broken ankle, arm, and a few ribs, and bruises everywhere. I fell down the stairs."

"Ok" Not even for a second did she possibly believe all those injuries were from falling down the stairs, but seeing how Harry was badly hurt, she decided those questions were better left for another day. She quickly did a spell that told her all the injuries and Harry was in fact correct. He shattered his ankle though, the broken ribs luckily didn't cause any internal damage and he fractured his humerous bone. She healed his arm and reset the ribs in place, but the ankle was too badly shattered for it to be fixed the magical way so she had to settle for using a muggle way. She told Harry that he would need to be put to sleep so she could finish healing him. After he was asleep, she reconstructed the bone and put pins in place and she put a cast on it. She sighed knowing that He would probably walk with a limp the rest of his life or have to use a cane. She went to the supply closet, got a pair of crutches and sized them to Harry and put charms on it that wouldn't make his arms hurt from using them too much. Since Harry was asleep, she went to firecall Albus and tells him about Harry being injured. When she firecalled him, he was pleased to hear that Harry actually made it and went to the Hospital Wing, they all thought he wouldn't have gone. Then Poppy told Albus that she didn't believe Harry about how he came to receive those injuries. Albus then told her the truth about his injuries. Petuinia was still there and asked how Harry was doing and how bad was the damage. Poppy first told her she was ashamed that Petunia didn't stop the abuse that she had to know that was going on since some of the injuries seemed to be old and then told her what happened to him and about his ankle.

Dudley stood there shocked at all the information he was receiving. His mom is a witch and was in love with the very man in front of his eyes and his dad was dead. Harry was that badly injured. He didn't know his dad caused that much damage. He knew he roughed Harry up a bit but not that badly. He started to feel bad about how he treated Harry all of those years. He left him alone this summer because he saw that dead look in his eyes and saw that he wasn't even going to put up much of a fight. He started to think what was going to happen to him and what the hell is going on? Dudley finally spoke up and said. "Dad is dead?"

"Yes, sweetie he was killed by death eaters."

"Death eaters?"

"Voldermort's followers and just before you ask Voldermort is a dark wizard that is trying to take over the wizarding world and kill Harry."

"Ok, but mom what is going to happen now? Where are we going to live?"

At this moment Severus stepped in and said "Albus, they can live in my quarters if they please." He then turns to Petunia and said "Petunia, will you please live with me in your quarters with your family?"

"Severus, thank you very much. I accept your offer." Petunia answered

Severus then turns and asks Dudley. "Dudley, since you are a young man. You do have a choice if you want to live in my quarters? I'm sure Albus can find a suitable option for you if you wish."

"Thank you, sir. I kindly accept your offer."

Albus steps in "Now that's all taken care of. There is another problem at the moment."

"Problem, what other problem?" Petunia questions

"When you decided to lose all of your memories and suppress your magic. It was suppressed enough where you couldn't pass it onto your son. Now that you have your magical abilities back, Dudley might be a wizard."

"A Wizard?" Dudley gasps

"Yes, Dudley a wizard, the only way to know for sure is to go to Diagon Alley and see if you can get a wand. Only wizards or witches can emit sparks from a wand."

Severus steps in and announces that they can go tomorrow and that if Harry is feeling well enough and all and that they should head down to his quarters.

They reach his quarters and says his password, Petunia. Petunia comments on how sweet that was to have her as his password. Petunia walked into the quarters first and shrieked at the sight of a boy collapsed on Severus's floor. Severus walked in to see what was wrong and then was all like "Draco" in a gasp. He rushed over to see to him. Draco was unconscious and he tried to wake him up and he woke up.

"Uncle Severus, I was disowned." Draco said through gritted teeth, it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain.

"Draco, are you hurt?" Severus asked

"Yeah, my father used the crucio curse again though it could have been a lot worse"

"Let me get you a pain reducing potion." Severus went off to get a potion for Draco.

Petunia steps in "Draco…. Malfoy? Are you Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"No, not anymore" Draco admits

"Is they anything I can do for you? I think you should sit on the couch over there."

"No, madam there is nothing else you can do for me though I will take you up on your offer."

Right then Severus walks in and hands Draco the potion. Which Draco drinks immediately and feels instant relief from all the pain.

"Uncle Sev, no offense but who are these people and what are they doing here?"

"No offense taken." Petunia says and Dudley is still shocked about everything that is still happening.

"These two people are Petunia and Dudley Dursley. There are Harry Potter's relatives."

"Harry Potter's relatives, what are they doing here?"

"They are going to be living with me from the moment on. Voldermort's followers killed her husband and Harry is in the Hospital Wing."

"Why is Potter in the Hospital Wing on the summer break?"

"That Draco is for Harry to tell not anyone else. By the way we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and if you wish to accompany us. You may come, though bear in mind, everyone in this room will be going and so will Harry."

"Yeah, I would be delighted to join you."

"Okay now, all the boys to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. Draco, you can use the room you always have and there will be an extra bed for Dudley. So Draco, if you could please show him the way."

"Yes, Uncle Severus. Come on, Dudley this way."

Both boys leave the room and Severus approaches Petunia.

"Tunia, I'm sorry about everything that happened in the past. I had to join because of my father. I was going to become a spy when you found out and you were already gone by the time I could try to explain that. I have thought about you everyday since."

"Severus, it hurt me to see that you were a death eater and I knew I couldn't live without you that's why I had my memory erased. How about we start over or continue where we left off?"

"That is a great idea Petunia. Will you sleep next to me tonight?"

"Yes, Severus I will."


	7. Diagon Alley

**Title: Crimson Tears**

**Rating: R**

**Chapter Title: Diagon Alley**

**I am not J.K. Rowling. So I don't make any money off of this, So don't SUE ME!**

**Warnings: Very Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry! Cutting! Drugs! Bad Things! NO SLASH!**

**Harry is a cutter, and it slips after an incident and Draco finds out yet, he doesn't hate him, for he cuts too, and soon they become close and Snape starts the notice and wonder why and he finds out there secret and their home life... And interesting stuff enclosed! TRIGGERING this is not meant for anyone trying to quit anything... Especially Cutting!**

_What has happened?_

_Harry was still in thee hospital wing when the others woke up. Petunia, Severus, Draco and Dudley were all having breakfast when they decided to go get Harry and go to Diagon Alley. They all walked up there in silence, everyone was preparing for what they might see and no one would have guessed this. There Harry laid on the hospital bed, his ribs covered in bandages and his ankle in a cast. Right at this time, Poppy made an appearance. _

"Did you come to pick up Harry?" Poppy questioned.

Petunia answered her question, "Yes, we did."

Severus spoke up "Why does Harry have a cast, couldn't it be healed by magic?"

"Even magic has its limitations, Severus. His ankle was shattered and couldn't be repaired by magic and his body reached the amount of magic I could use to heal someone, so I used the muggle method, its effective, but poor Harry will forever have problems with his ankle."

Just then at the moment, Harry started to wake up. Popp rushed to his side and asked him, if he was in any pain. He said yes and Poppy got a pain potion and said "He was good to go, just keep him off his feet and let him rest when needed." She handed Harry the crutches and whispered to him sadly "I couldn't heal your ankle by magic, but the cast can come off in a few months. Sorry, Harry I tried but you will end up having problems with that ankle for the rest of your life." Just then Harry noticed all the people around him and he got very angry and yelled "What are you doing here?" Apparently Harry was going to be hard to win over, Severus thought.

"We are coming to ask if you would like to come with us to Diagon Alley. Would you like to come?"

Harry thought about this for a moment and then decided he would come. He slowly shook his head yes. Also, at that time, He noticed Draco Malfoy for the first time and asked "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco answered, "My Father disowned me, and my godfather is Sev here."

Harry didn't even reply, he instead got up and took his crutches and started to walk over to them. They all left with silence. They flewed to Diagon Alley, and were soon in the Leaky Cauldron, someone came with Harry to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself again. They went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and went into Diagon Alley.

They were soon headed for Ollivander's Wand Shop, and Harry was wondering why, but at that point he really didn't care. Draco was also wondering why, but he figured he would soon find out why they were there. Inside the wand shop, Petunia went to the man and spoke to him and called Dudley up front.

"I was wondering if you would ever make it here, Young Dudley Dursley." Ollivander said.

Everyone stood there shocked, Ollivander already knew him. He measured Dudley for a wand on his right arm, and to their amazement on the 10th try, a wand shot out green and gold sparks. Dudley was actually excited that he was a wizard, but then also realized how far he was behind, knowing that Harry had been training for a few years now.

The rest of the day was spent getting supplies for over the summer, and getting Dudley fitted for everything a young wizard boy should have even a few robes. Also Petunia got some things that she needed, like robes and a few books that interested her. Draco went to Zonko's, quidditch store, Honeyduke's, and also the book store and the potion supple shop. Harry went along with him for he wasn't allowed to go alone. Dudley also went along for he wanted to know all about the wizarding world, he just became a part in. Harry started to notice how nice the two of them were being to him, always asking if he needed help or he needed to take a break, walking on crutches is very tiring. If someone told Harry a year ago that he would be in Diagon Alley with Dudley and Draco Malfoy shopping and actually having a decent time with them, he would have thought they were crazy and insane and would have try to have them committed to a mental hospital. All too soon it was time for them to leave.

Severus asked if they wanted to get some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and all said "yes" well in there own ways. They all sat down in a booth for lunch, and still silence was ever present there. Finally someone spoke up, it was Dudley and he asked, "What's going to happen now?"

**Well this is a really sad attempt I think at writing more on the story, tell me if anyone likes it, trust me, we will be getting back to all the angst stuff here shortly. I will try not to make it too horrible of a story, but well do you want me to continue this or not? Let me know. Sorry for how bad it is, but I am trying to figure out how I am going to work with this story. Sorry for taking so long on the update, a review the other day made me decide to continue it actually. So here it is, an actual update.**


End file.
